User blog:ChineseLegolas/Monthly Blog Post - January 2014
"Nooooo!! I lack Calculus!!!?/1!!" --Bub, commenting on how most Ontario universities don't accept him. Introduction Like BTD, I am about to go into a temporary withdrawal, due to exams. I will finish up as many "A" pages as I can tomorrow, but then I can no longer edit for a while, until February. As such, I will release this blog early. Sup, peeps? So, I'm actually doing it. An actual line of monthly blog posts! They're monthly! Even if they're not as orderly dated as Bob's. :P A bit about my January. One word: Hectic. Exams, uni applications, more exams. I'm already having it easy compared to others. Only three exams, since I took my fourth last summer. :P Outside of school, it's been the same old. Badminton, LEGOs, Minecraft, bloody, gory animes. Heh, sick life, huh? Early this month, I've also made the momentous decision of converting the Flash game I'm making into a visual novel. It's now coded in Python, and is SO much easier to handle. I'll save a lot of time now too, since I don't have to chase after people over Skype who live somewhere in Eastern Europe. -.-" Speaking of Skype, I'm starting the organizations of the Podcasts! There'll be more info below. And, that's it. My January, all in all, was really boring. *sigh* Spotlight January spotlight. Very tough to choose. Shall I go with DeltaStriker's Interrupted, or Zanywoop's line of MOCs? In the end, I decided to go with the story. Here's a review of it: A great story overall, Delta. Excellent beginning to your Theta 2 universe. Though it is very clear that you've chosen an action genre, you haven't limited yourself to good old fashioned shooting spree that some fics tend to move towards. You've left ample room for development, and introduced, but have not given away, some of your characters. Plot: Good pacing, and good "hook" at the beginning. You've greatly progressed since your last story here. You've a great balance between dialogue and description, though it wouldn't hurt to describe Dacian's surroundings a bit more. In addition, and this is just a minor detail, but I'm assuming Dacian is a Hero. Don't all Heroes have a sleeping pod at Hero Factory? Well, I dud use hospital beds in my story, so whatever. XD Characters. Solid. As I said up above, you've given us a detailed teaser of two of the main characters on your team. A good contrast between Talana and Dacian, though I have seen this "pattern" of characters before. Nevertheless, it's an excellent base. It is clear that Dacian will probably have to man up, even though he's now part of the team. Syntax: Nothing I can see. Your overall execution is just a summary of the above three points. I would have given you 4.5, but that's not possible. :P MOC Review None for this month. Nothing stood out for me. :P If you have a request, just put it in the comments. MOC Update Dun, dun, dun!!!! Here is the official finale of the Tau-4 team. It's been a long journey. Starting with the iconic Caine Tungsten, I've built up my Hero team. Now at fifteen members strong, it is the largest, fully-built Hero team on this wiki. Heck, it might even be the biggest team, period. And, so. I present to you, the final member of my Tau-4 team. She is a fitting end to my biggest LEGO project in years. Honestly, I think she is as iconic as Thorn, if ya'll remember her, or even Caine. The infamous Fiend: "Mary". The one and only Fiend to have survived Infernum. The one and only Fiend allied, albeit indirectly, to Hero Factory. Xaedan's eternal companion. One of the most powerful members of the Tau-4, very nearly surpassing even Caine's Irradiated Form, when it comes to sheer power. Here she is, in all her demonic glory. :P Mary (1).JPG|"Mary". So. Much. Beautiful. Mary (4).JPG|Perhaps the following 3 pics will give some insight as to how close Xaedan and "Mary" truly will become. Mary (3).JPG|D'awwwww. Mary (2).JPG|''"Dang! You're actually really heavy for a girl!"'' - Xaedan Smokestack Mary (5).JPG|Back view. Seventeen points of flexibility. 100% custom everything. Legs, high heels, claws, torso, you name it. Awesome helmet. Feminine, yet a very impersonal design. Wings and tail = a beguiling devil-like appearance. Numerous chains add to that, and are a remnant of her long captivity. "Mary" is now on the side of the angels. Imagine if she was out to get you! The Floorscrap Corner I have no floorscraps this month. All MOCs were try-harded. XD The Short Story The biggest, most awesome part of these blogs! Enjoy! Consorting With a Fiend, Part II Occurs some time after the fall of Infernum. I highly recommend you to read through the Infernum article first, at least the entry on Fiends. Reading Part I is also a good idea. I howl. All at once, my screams of pain echo through the chamber. Not so long ago, an army was tramping in this same hall. Now, it is the echoey, wretched screams of a million damned souls crying out. Amid my desperate cries of pain, a gasp escapes from the Hero. He whirls, despite his clear wariness for me. I`m fully aware of what he sees. A silly girl, who has just become a slave to her most basest instincts. An animal would take the first chance at freedom. I, too, am just as desperate. Xaedan, very slowly, inches his way to me. "Erm... You... okay?" The pain vanishes nearly as quickly as it had come. Nearly, but not quite as fast. The sharp sting of utter defeat lingers. I scowl and narrow my eyes as I try to piece together the mutilated scraps of my dignity. "Yes, yes. I'm a Fiend, we heal quite fast, hm?" The Hero looks dubious, but seems to accept my word. Finally, he seems to have seen the extent of my predicament. I am forever bound within this... accursed circle. I was left here to rot, 'til I weather away to nothingness. Such is my punishment. He gulps, loudly. "Uh. Well, I guess I could stay for a bit." My frown melts, and is replaced by a radiant smile, which too soon is wiped off my face. I try to keep my composure. "I am glad we've come to an agreement, little Hero." Then, silence. The Hero shuffles his feet. And he opens his mouth. "You know, "Mary", you're not making a very good hostess right now." I raise an eyebrow. And I laugh. Truly, with genuine mirth. "Oh, so it seems you are not completely devoid of wit! Very well. Perhaps I shall start by asking a question." I pause. And my eyelids droop the slightest. I brighten. "Hero, tell me about where you come from." He seems taken aback, though he does his utmost to conceal it. Clearly, he was not expecting such a simple inquiry from someone like me. Well, it is high time that he should know that even use Fiends are civilized beings. "Wh-Where I come from? Huh, sure thing. It's a bit hard to explain, but, I'm from a large metropolis called Makuhero City. It's really nice, well, I think it's nice, and it's quite orderly, you see. To be exac- Why are you looking at me like that?" I must have let my confusion slip across my features. "What is "metropolis", Xaedan?" It is his turn to be bewildered. "What do you mean? It's a big place where people live!" Comprehension suddenly dawned upon me. "Ahhh! So, where you come from is similar to Infernum! We seem to have much in common, little Hero." It is now a look of horror that decorates his face. "What? No!" "But Infernum is very orderly, and it's rather nice to me. And many people lived here." "'Mary'... Infernum is hell." Silence. Complete, absolute, wholly encompassing silence. I take an involuntary step back, with my hands out as if I am to be arrested by this little Hero before me. But, I then take care not to step outside of my tiny prison. "You jest, Xaedan." Incredulity splayed across his face, the Hero just slowly shakes his head at me. He replies with a simple, "No." Though my world is very nearly about to be restructured, I instead turn my thoughts back to Xaedan. He seems rather nice. Perhaps it is time he should take his turn. "Very well, Hero. Why don't you ask me something?" He takes not a second to consider what he wants to know. "Where am I?" "Infernum, silly! You said it yourself! That was a waste of a question!" Before I am even finished speaking, Xaedan is shaking his head and gesturing negatively with his hands. "I mean, where am I? I'm... uh... lost." I laugh. "Little Hero. You're asking me? I barely remember my own name!" His face, nay, his entire body droops. It is more than just a bit comical! "If you don't know, then I'd best be on my way. Can't stay lost forever, now, can I?" My heart lurches. He's leaving. Again? Heroes are such fickle beings... "Xaedan, stay. I don't think we're finished yet." "Now what?" He snaps. He's frustrated. Oh dear. I put on a benign smile. "Xaedan, I know you are tired and exhausted. No need to hide it. You might as well stay for a while. Perhaps I may unearth a memory that might help you on your journey." He grunts. "Yeah, I guess," he says with grudging admittance. "Fine. I'll stay. But you gotta do another thing for me. It seems like I'm the one who's been doing all the work." My head tilts up, and my smile widens, just the barest hint. "Tell me what you wish for, little Hero." He reaches behind, and comes forward. Then, he holds up nine tiny, red orbs. As I take the last one, and he snatches back his hand, like it was bitten by a viper. "Charge these up. They're thermal cells. I can't really charge them, since my gauntlet isn't refined enough to do that. And don't tell me you can't. I've been told that Fiends are like a self-recharging battery pack." Again, I laugh. "You simply must tell me where you get these hare-brained ideas of yours, Xaedan. In any case, I will charge these, as you wish. If I do, you will stay here for another three of your hours. Do we have a deal?" He nods. "Deal." The world fades to grey, just for a split second, and a ring of ash explodes outwards from the two of us. At that, Xaedan nearly falls on his behind as he scrambles away from me. "A pact! My god... I-I've just sold my soul..." He says that more to himself that anyone else. I cross my arms. "Come now, little Hero. Stop your nonsense. I haven't touched your soul. In fact, you're a robot. Do you even have a soul?" He stops. Then, he straightens and clears his throat. I make an effort to hide a smirk, and I sit. I motion for him to join me. No sense in wasting our energy if we're just talking. Xaedan does so, but with a new sense of caution. The Hero simply huddles with his arms wrapped around his legs while I flex one of my claws. Once again, that wonderful, brightly shining flame jumps out, eager to do my bidding. Xaedans simply eyes it with a languid gaze, clearly beyond any more astonishment. "So, 'Mary'. Not much to do around here, huh? "No. Not at all." I focus the flame. Already, it is a pinprick of white light, like a young star. For a while, the only sound is the quiet crackle of fire. He surprises me with a question. I don't think anyone, or anything, has shocked me this much in... again, there is that haze where my memories once were. It must have been many years. "'Mary', have you really never been outside of this place?" I shake my head. "Not once. But, really, it's not so bad here." He blinks. "About that. I thin-" "Stop," I say, with iron in my voice. I make sure that he won't talk about this. My relatively light mood sours. He looks at me, rather oddly. And, he turns away, once again staring at the fire in my palm. It is now pulsing with fiery heat and blinding light. So busy was I talking, I did not notice. Quickly as I can manage, I pour the fire's energy into each of the cells. Though it is time consuming, I do manage to do my task reasonably fast. Yet, it takes me several long minutes. My end of the pact has been upheld. Now, as for his side... I see Xaedan on his back, sleeping. Exhaustion had taken the better of him. And, I freeze. The cells, about to be passed to him, drop, and roll across the filthy floor of Infernum. He dares to insult me like this? I stand, as fury washes over me. Once again, I summon forth flames. These, however, are barely controlled, as if they sense my intentions. Oh, how I loathe this pathetic Hero before me! I seethe with nearly uncontrollable hate. Not because he has slipped his way out of the pact, but... simply because he is HERE. I understand now, the reason of my sudden anger. Why him? Why does fate tempt me? I remember when he handed me those cells. I should have just grabbed him, and made him feel my flames. Made him feel the same pain I experienced. It...it isn't fair! I want to kill him. No. I want... I want to kill everyone.... I want to share my pain. My absolute agony. I throw the two remaining cells in my right hand at him. They bounce off his armor, and he does not so much as twitch. I yell. At first, it is a soundless cry of utter, animalistic rage. And then, my anger marshals itself into a recognizable form. "You! Why must you taunt me with what can never be! You show yourself, free as a bird! And me...?" The inferno in my hand flickers and sparks, awaiting my command. And, they are extinguished. My anger, too, is extinguished, nearly as fast as it had taken over me. But, yet, there is the lingering sting of utter defeat. I slump to the floor, and bury my face in my palms. I cry. (Boom. I'll let you guys stew on this latest predicament.) The Recommendations *Recommended song: This month, I've started to ease away from dubstep/drumstep, and have been listening to drum 'n' bass. Currently, my fav artist is Feint. Here's my favourite from him: http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=UrxcrZU070E *Recommended foodstuff: Hmmmm... My mom's blueberry streusel cakes! They're beautiful... Oh, so beautiful... *'And a surprise recommendation:' If you guys like CCG, that is, collectible card games, I HIGHLY recommend this one. Tyrant: War Metal. Play it on Kongregate! Once you think you're good, try going against me. I'm level 90, and am in the meta. (Meta = best current strategies.) Here's a screenshot: The Outtro I'm finished. Ich bin fertig. J'ai fini. (I didn't need the translator for this one! Do leave comments for "Mary". I'd love feedback, as she will be the last MOC I'll produce for a while. Part II of Consorting with a Fiend also would like some love, some very short reviews would be nice, too! Ah, I almost forgot. Skype. If you want to be in the podcasts, the first thing you must do is download Skype, and make an account. Once you've done that, leave a comment either here, or on my talk page. (This is part of Project:"We're Taking Over!", by the way.) As mentioned in the previous blog, there may/may not be a Valentine's Day contest. Given, however, our tiny community, I am reluctant to issue another contest. However, I'll put the poll up, and see where this goes. Valentine's Day contest: MOC! Writing is for wimps! Writing! MOCing is for wimps! I don't care! Uh...everything is for wimps! (Will default to a MOC contest.) Stop with the madness! Contests are for wimps! I didn't have time for Caine's picture. Perhaps next time! Category:Blog posts